


Free

by SheerIridescence



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Free

Life was hard. Difficulties arose at every corner, and ever since you had become acquainted with the RFA, life had taken a wild turn for you. Becoming a party coordinator in an apartment armed with a bomb, meeting everyone, discovering and destroying the organization Mint Eye, finding out that Rika was alive alongside the brother of 707 as well, but also losing the life of V in the end. Life was hectic, but now, everything had settled and began to work out perfectly. Well, it didn’t work out with total perfection, but mostly everyone had come home safe, living safely, with far larger amounts of happiness among all.

707, or rather Saeyoung, was no longer wrapped up in the agency, his brother Saeran was finally free from Mint Eye and the effects of the drug, and the RFA was finally blooming with success once again. That was the thing that was most important to you, and you smiled brightly thinking about it as you stared at your laptop screen, emails for yet another party filling the entirety of your screen.

“What’s my cute little wife smiling about over there, hmmm~?” Saeyoung’s voice hummed out.

You looked up and met his eyes, still holding your smile. “I’m just thinking. Thinking lots.” You answered.

“About?” He pried gently, sliding over to you on his rolling chair.

“Our lives.” You answered simply. “Everything that’s happened is fucking insane but look at us now. Free, successful, and safe.”

“Well, I can only thank you for that. It’s because you stuck with me the way you did. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be miserable, and no one would be as safe as they are now.” He pointed out. “You’re my heroic little angel~”

“Aw, stop~” You giggled. “It took the both of us to make this future happen, and I’m glad it turned out this way. You, the RFA, and Saeran are the things that now matter in my world.”

“But you’re forgetting something.” Saeyoung casually pointed out.

“Hmmm?” You hummed in question.

“You!” He exclaimed. “Your safety matters the most! You need to cherish your life as much as I do _______.”

“Does my life mean more than a box of honey buddha chips?” You asked jokingly.

“BILLIONS MORE!” He yelled, pulling you onto his chair and spinning around with you.

You could only laugh and rest your head on his shoulder, feeling content with everything.

“I’m thankful for your persistence to love me.” He randomly spoke in a much calmer voice. “Thank you for letting me learn to love.”

“Thank you for letting me in.” You replied with a smile.

In that moment you leaned in and kissed Saeyoung sweetly, catching him slightly off guard. He happily melted into your kiss though, leaning back in his chair with you. In the distance, his brother Saeran caught a glimpse of your loving exchange and cringed a bit. Scoffing, he began to scold you and Saeyoung for executing too much ‘PDA’ around him. That made you laugh and break the kiss, unable to control your giggles at Saeran’s reaction. He got up and moved rooms, Saeyoung sticking out his tongue as he left.

“This… This is the life I’ve always wanted. Family, safety, and you.” You sighed, leaning your weight into him.

“I will happily provide.” Saeyoung hummed, nuzzling into your shoulder.

“I love you, Saeyoung.” You mumbled.

“I love you too _______.” He replied. “We’re free now.”

“Finally.”


End file.
